A Pokemon Ghost Story
by MegaYugi
Summary: There was a tale of legends told long ago. About a weird but lovable family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beginnings

A long time ago before the year 2003, there existed the year 1998. Let's go back to the time period in Hoenn; when Brendan first moved there, way before he began his Pokémon adventure.

Brendan and his older brother Thomas were in the moving van waiting for it to stop at Little Root Town.

"Hey Thomas, do you think we'll meet friends here?" asked Brendan.

"Maybe, I'm kinda hoping I'll score a girlfriend here!" replied Thomas.

Brendan had then changed his mind on making friends and decided he wanted a girlfriend.

Finally the moving van stopped, meaning that they made it to Little Root Town. Thomas and Brendan immediately hopped out of the van to get a look at their new home.

A bunch of Machokes were loading the furniture in Brendan, Thomas, and their parents' new house.

"Hey Thomas, I'm going to our neighbor's house to meet them!" said Brendan.

"Oh, okay Brendan. I'm going to Professor Birch's lab to get my first Pokémon," replied Thomas.

"That's cool; you are going to start your Pokémon adventure tomorrow! I'll miss you, bro!"

"I won't be leaving 'till tomorrow. You better head to the neighbors' house."

Brendan then went to the neighbors' house. "Hello Mrs. Birch, my mom wanted me to meet you. We are your new neighbors!" said Brendan.

"Oh, hi Brendan, I was a friend of your mother's before. I think you should go up and meet May." said Mrs. Birch.

"Oh, all right!" Brendan then walked up the stairs to May's room.

"Hello you must be Brendan, my parents told me you and your family were going to be our neighbors! I forgot to introduce myself, my name is May!"

Now let's just summarize what happened. Brendan and May began to hang out often and then they fell in love. Since it was legal for 14 year olds to get married at Little Root in the year 1998, Brendan and May did and since Brendan didn't have a last name he took May's. Thomas and May's older sister Anca got married as well. A few years later May and Brendan had a son named Max. Though, sadly, Brendan had to move back to the Johto Region. [But he would come back to Little Root Town in 2003.]

Now let us go to Domino City in the year 1994. When Marik Ishtar first came to Domino City when he was 10; he met Mai Valentine [she was also 10]. They became close friends and later fell in love. Then when they were both 14 in 1998 they got married. Within the next year they had a son named Yugi. Though, since they wanted to work they left Yugi on the Muto's door step. Marik and Mai then went to Little Root Town to live with Mai's sister May.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Beware of Crystal.

"Hey Mom, do you and Dad have any friends?" Max asked May.

"Yes, we do son. In fact I'm going over to my friend Crystal's house today." replied May.

"Can I come too?"

"Of course!"

Then all of a sudden Mai walked in the room.

"Hey May, you said your friend's name was Crystal right?" said Mai.

"Yes."

"Well I heard that Crystal was number 1 in the Pokémon tournaments and beat the Elite Four. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Wow, you must be lucky to know her. By the way Brendan and Marik went to train at Domino Gym."

"Oh, okay. Well Max and I are going to see Crystal."

Then May and Max went to Crystal's house.

At Crystal's house:

Crystal opened the door and greeted May and Max.

"Hello May it's a pleasure to see you! Oh, and who's is this dor-…adorable child you have with you?" said Crystal.

"Oh, this is my son Max." said May.

"You and Brendan must have got--…must have a nice family. Well you guys can come in."

May and Max were shocked. When they stepped into Crystal's house the doors were locked with ice like on Zelda OOT. The whole room was covered in ice and snow and the ceiling had huge crystals in it.

"It's a trap!" shouted Max.

"You are right and you fell right into it!" yelled Crystal.

"I don't know what you're planning but I'm gonna stop you!" May then pulled out a Pokéball from her belt and threw it. "Come on out Mudkip!" May's Mudkip then emerged from the Pokéball.

"It will take more than a Mudkip to stop me! Go Registeel!" Then a Registeel emerged from the Pokéball Crystal threw.

"Mom, watch out it's a Registeel!"

"Max, I'll hold off Crystal while you try to break the window; though you'll need this!" May then threw a Pokéball to Max and Max caught it and then released the Cyndaquil from it.

"Okay. Cyndaquil, use flamethrower on the ice wall!" The Cydnaquil did and then Brendan, Marik, and Mai emerged from the window.

"Surprise!" yelled Brendan. He then sent out his Grovyle and Marik sent out his Blaziken and Mai sent out her Jolteon.

"Attack!" They all commanded. But Crystal slipped away and left a dummy of herself.

"Darn it! That you know what got away!" said Marik.

"It will be okay, I'm sure we'll get her next time." said Mai.

"That's right." said May, Max, and Brendan.

Then they went back to their house, unaware Crystal was following them and plotting something.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: And Crystal Dies.

Crystal died. And this is how Crystal died: Brendan, May, Marik, and Mai went to her house and killed her. Max and Yugi were reading their A.R. books when Mai said to Yugi, "Yugi, come here. I have to ask you something." Yugi went up to Mai and asked, "What is it Mom?" "Yugi, what have I found on your computer, it says this:

Max is Things.

Max is Penny the Pelican.

Max is Tony the Tiger.

Max is Peach the Pancreas cancer.

Now Max is Wiggly Wobbuffet.

Max is Daisy the Diarrhea.

Max is Cheesy Boo Chicken Breast.

Now Max is Pooping Poochyena.

Max is a Nigger.

Now Max is Epic Fail Guy.

Now Max is MAAAAP!!!!

Max is Triple Trouble Troll.

Now Max is King of the Trolls (and where the wild things are)

Now Max is Makin' Magic.

Now Max has lost the game. (Failed)

Max is all of these things so far.

Then Yugi said, "Oh, that was just my report." Mai said, "Why do you always fight with your cousin Max?" Then Yugi replied, "Because I don't have a rival; my alter ego Yami's rival is Kaiba, and I don't even have a brother or a sister to rival with!" (They didn't know Joey and Tristan were Yugi's brothers yet.) Then Mai said, "Aww, you look at Max as your brother; I guess. You are off the hook- for now." Then Mai left the room, and she went in the same room Marik was in. And then they both went to their bedroom. And I think you know what they did. Now let's get back to May and Brendan. Then Brendan said to May, "May, let's go in our bedroom." May replied, "Okay." Then all of a sudden, Max ran in there and said, "Yugi wrote a bad report about me and said I was many bad things, like cancer, chicken breast, and a Pooping Poochyena!" Brendan said," Well I'd have to see that, but you can write stuff about Yugi, too. What do you think about this, May?" May replied, "Max can write and submit stuff about Yugi. And there is your answer, son. Also, please tell your brother Tom to st-st-stop (Achoo!) punching the walls." "Oh, okay, I will," replied Max.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Crystal kidnaps Max.**

Remember how Crystal died? Well she came back to life because she is such a Mary-sue. Then she sneaked into May and Brendan's house when they were at the hospital while May was having baby Mario and Crystal kidnapped Max. She imprisoned him in her house, in the "guest bedroom" which was actually a big room with a cage and a crummy bed in that cage.

"Mommy and Daddy will rescue me! I just know it!" said Max.

"Well they don't even know that you are here!" replied Crystal.

"They will find out! I just know they will!"

"They will have to get through ME first! And I'm stronger than ever now, so good-BYE!" Crystal screamed. Then she slammed the door shut and locked it tight.

"Ugh...Too bad I don't have telepathy, because if I did, I could speak into my mom's mind," said Max. "She was born with a weaker kind of telepathy…She can't speak into other people with telepathy's minds, but people with the stronger telepathy can speak into her and other people with telepathy's minds…Mom has that power, while my Aunt Anca has the power of telling if a Pokémon is a Shadow Pokémon or not…Oops, I hope I wasn't too loud, or Crystal may have heard me…"

"KEEP THAT RACKET DOWN, WILL YOU? I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT, AND WHO YOU WERE TALKING TO, BUT"-Crystal stopped in the middle of her sentence because May, Brendan, Marik, and Mai broke down the door and tackled her.

"Don't you hurt Max EVER again!" yelled May.

"How d-did you even know I was heeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!?" replied Crystal

"I was busy having baby Mario, and he apparently has telepathy stronger than mine, because he spoke into my mind and told me that you had kidnapped Max, and that you locked him upstairs in your house!" said May.

"May, you and Mai go upstairs and save Max. Marik and I will take care of this stupid girl!" said Brendan

"All right," replied May while running upstairs with Mai.

"They are here, because I can hear them!" said Max

"Max? Are you alright in there?" asked May

"Yes. I heard everything you said down there!"

"That's good," replied May while Mai unlocked the door and opened it.

"Oh mommy, I'm so glad you are here!" said Max while he ran into May's arms.

"And I'm glad that you are safe," replied May.

So we will summarize what happened here. May, Brendan, Mai, Marik, and Max went out and returned to their home, and Crystal got sent to prison. Then Max went to thank baby Mario for helping them save him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Arkana Purse Eats Dead Puppies**

(Warning: Please do not read this chapter if dead things gross you out.)

We'll summarize what happened a little bit. It was Marik and Mai's anniversary, and Bald Dog was angry at Marik for calling him "filthy". He ran out of the room for awhile, and when Marik called him, he jumped into his lap, but he hurt his ding-dongs. But his thingy was okay.

"OWW!" shouted Marik, in pain.

"Arf-ruff-ruff!" (You deserve that!) Bald Dog said.

"Ugh! That's it! Bald Dog, you are going to-wait…" Marik then grabbed the phone and dialed the veterinarian's phone number"

"Hello?" the vet said.

"Hi, I was wondering if this veterinarian office does neutering of dogs." Marik asked.

"OH, MASTER!! I RECOGNIZE YOUR VOICE FROM THREE MILES AWAY! HELLO! I DO THAT, AND ANYTHING YOU NEED ME TO!" the "veterinarian" replied, in an excited voice.

"Ah! You're Arkana Purse! I hate you, Purse! But you'll have to do, for now…I'll be there…"

"Okay!" Arkana said in an excited voice, while hanging up and grabbing his clippers.

"Bald Dog, come here!" Marik called.

"Rrrrrr!" Bald dog didn't come.

"Bad Dog!" He said while grabbing Bald Dog and throwing him in a cage.

Marik then drove to Arkana's office, and arrived safely. He then walked inside.

"Can I have his dingys?" Arkana asked in a raspy voice.

"No way!" Marik said.

"Can I suck on them?"

"No! You can only keep them in a jar!"

"Oh, okay." Arkana grabbed Bald Dog, then took him to a room. Marik heard a lot of doggy squeals, and then Purse came out with Bald Dog in around thirty minutes.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrf! (Well even though I can't make any new puppies I still have the ones that were already born! And I made another one into a bitch!) Bald Dog cried.

"Well good for you!" Marik replied.

"No, I ate them!" Arkana Purse said.

"What?" Marik said, surprised.

"I eat dead puppies! I choked Bald Dog's puppies, then I ate them! And I went to a graveyard and dug up dead puppies, and ate them! I don't eat dead dogs, or living puppies, just dead puppies! And I eat them whole!" Arkana Purse said to Marik.

"Eww. You're gross, Purse. (But at least I can tell him to eat dead puppies when he's trying to assault me!) But you got the job done." Marik then paid purse, put bald dog in a cage, then drove back home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The "Vacation" in Italy.**

We will summarize now. Brendan had a medical course he had to go to in Rome, Italy. Of course, he would bring May, Max, Marik, Mai, Yugi, his other kids, and the rest of their relatives along. So they decided to stay there longer so they could have a vacation. They planned to only stay a week, but then Italy suddenly was in a war with France, Spain, and Portugal, and the government said that travel out of the country was forbidden. Everyone, even if they weren't an Italian citizen, had to help. Men had to fight, make bullets, tanks, missiles, etc., while women had to be doctors/medics, or help doctors/medics, and other jobs, but they couldn't fight. Since Brendan was a doctor, he served as one, and May and their children were his assistants. Also even though Marik was good with a sword, he didn't participate in the Italian Army because he wasn't Italian and didn't want to, so he was a doctor because he also had a medical degree. May and Brendan continued to always have sex, but Mario was growing up and he developed an Italian accent because the war wasn't over until Mario was 21. But, they didn't know that Crystal had followed them because she snuck into the storage tank in their plane. Now, we will stop and tell of what happened when Mario was a preteen. Mario walked into Marik's office.

"Whoa! That's a-funny looking machine!" Mario said, surprised. "I guess I will get in it to try it out!"  
So, Mario walked inside of the machine, then stayed in for a few minutes. Then the door opened, and Mario walked out, and several clones of Mario popped out, and he had no control over them. Then, Dark Mario jumped out in front of Mario, hit him in the face, which knocked him out. Then he ran off. There was one clone that looked exactly like Mario, with not one difference, though.

"I don't like this man body…" the clone said. "I want…One more feminine…" The clone of Mario then walked out of the lab, then went to the sex change surgery office. And he got a sex change. But no one liked this, because that's sick. Then it went to the salon and got its hair changed, and went to the tailor to get a custom hat and clothes. The clothes looked like Lyra's from HeartGold and SoulSilver. Then, it got its name changed to Lyra.

"I like myself now!" it said. Then, suddenly, Crystal walked up to it.

"Hey, you look like a gender-bent Mario." Crystal said to it.

"I am one! I don't like Mario or his parents, May and Brendan, or their family."

"I don't like them either! Want to make an alliance?"

"Sure! Then we can kill them all!"

"Shut up and get into this machine!" yelled Crystal.

"Okay, I was just making a statement…" Then "Lyra" walked into the machine. Suddenly, "Lyra" and Crystal merged bodies, which was permanent. Crystal had control over this body, so you could say "Lyra" died. (It deserved this because it was a transgender.) Then, Crystal walked toward where May and Brendan were staying, when suddenly, Kris from Pokémon Crystal jumped in front of her.

"You won't hurt them, you copycat!" Kris told Crystal.

"Copycat? WHO ARE YOU?!" Crystal yelled.

"You took my full name, and my manga counterpart's name! I'm Kris from Pokémon Crystal! I just go by "Kris" because you stole my name and I'm a tomboy! I'm not going to let you hurt my Great-Great-Great-Grandparents!" I'm also from the future! I also hate that people pair Lyra with Gold, I was first! To tell the truth, they are really paring Lyra with "Ethan" who is a transgendered fangirl of Gold!" Kris said.

Then Kris attacked Crystal, and May and Brendan helped her. Then she returned to the future.


	7. Chapter 7: Link's backstory

Chapter 7: Link's Back-story and Mario meets Peach.

Remember that May and Brendan had several children in Italy? Well, Link was one of them. But, Link was accidentally placed in a box that was to be shipped to England by automatic airplane. The box fell into a portal on the way, and four year old Link was warped into the past, around the Duelists of the Roses time. (A.D. 1455-1485) The exact date Link appeared was A.D. 1478. Some weird Mary-sue guy "summoned" him, but even as a four year old, Link knew that was evil so he grabbed a sword and killed him. Henry Yugi Tudor saw this, and he thought Link did well. So he trained Link, claiming he was his illegitimate son, but Link really wasn't. He knew this, but that was his excuse. So, he trained him. Link grew to the age of 11 when the wars officially ended. So, Henry Yugi invited Link to stay in his castle as a page under him. Then, Link met Zelda. Link and Zelda fell in love when they were 15. When Link was 16, Henry Yugi made Link a squire. Link and Zelda wanted to get married, but Link refused because he didn't have May and Brendan's (who were in the present time) permission. They later turned nineteen, and Lady Margaret Mai Beaufort gave them a potion made by Edmund Marik Tudor so they could stay nineteen forever. (Edmund Marik was not using witchcraft/wizardcraft, he just was "experimenting" like his present form, Marik Ishtar, does. He only let Margaret Mai keep his potions though!) Two years later, Link was knighted. Then, some years later, Link and Zelda were traveling to find a stream, when they fell into a portal. The portal warped them back to modern times. It warped the both of them in front of May and Brendan. When they looked closely at Link, they recognized him as their lost four year old son who had grown up, and who was in armor! Then Link told them all that had happened. Then they made Link and Zelda take a bath for an hour each, because they stunk so badly. (They hadn't bathed for a long time.) So, this is why Link and Zelda act like they are living in Medieval times. (May in Brendan were still in Italy, because the war still wasn't over.)

Also, during this time, Mario decided he wasn't good at being a soldier in the military. So, he became a plumber. He was plunging down a toilet when he got sucked into it and then he fell into the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach saw Mario first, and she liked him, so she let him stay at her castle. Then, they fell in love. Mario returned to the real world with Peach, and introduced her to May and Brendan. Then, Italy was done with its war, so it allowed travel out of the country again. So, May, Brendan, Marik, Mai, Yugi, Max, Mario, Peach, Link, Zelda, and everyone else related to them left Italy so Link and Zelda, along with Mario and Peach could have a double wedding. (Since Mario and Link turned out to be twins, and Zelda and Peach were also twins.)


	8. Chapter 8: My Medieval Mushroom Wedding

**Chapter 8 : My Long Medieval Mushroom Wedding**

Daisy and Peach were inside Peach's dressing room because Daisy was helping her best friend, Peach put on her wedding dress.

"Oh Peach, I'm so happy for you! I just knew you would steal that red hat plumber's heart!" , Daisy said while fluffing Peach's dress.

"Daisy, I can't believe today is the day I'm going to marry him!" , suddenly Peach's cheerful expression changed into a glum one , "Can you keep a secret?" , Peach asked.

"Yes.", Daisy replied with a interested look on her face.

Peach took a deep breath then exhaled. "Mario will be my second husband." , Daisy looked shocked and it took her a moment to find words to say.

"Then who was your first husband?"

Peach looked at the ground for about five seconds then slowly lifted her head to make eye contact with Daisy. "Bowser...", Peach whispered. Daisy was speechless, yet deep down sort of jealous because Daisy sort of loved Bowser. "Bowser forced me to marry him when he kidnapped me one time, then hh.. he.. he forced me to do it with him. When I told him I was pregnant he locked me up in one of his dungeons for nine months, when it was time for me to give birth he sent his koopa medics in there to deliver the baby. He was pleased I gave birth to a boy that looked like him, so Bowser named the baby Koopa Kid.", Peach explained.

"Then what happened?"

"Bowser claimed he wanted a divorce and his koopas would get one for him. He wanted to divorce me because he thought I did my job by producing a heir, so within the next day Bowser and I got divorced (spit in each others mouth) and he kept Koopa Kid. Yet on that same day I met my hero, Mario. I just hope I can find the words to tell him this! Even though Bowser was my first husband I never loved him, not to mention I was forced to marry him. My marriage to Mario is out of love, like a marriage is suppose to be!", Peach exclaimed.

Daisy faked a smile (she was crushed Bowser had a child with Peach) and patted Peach on the shoulder. "I'm sure Mario will understand, though I think if you are ever going to get married to him we had better hurry down stairs.", Daisy said. Peach nodded and they went to the church.

Now lets get back to Link and Mario. Link and Mario were in the church; along with May, Brendan, Max, Marik, Mai, Henry Yugi Tudor (Yugi let him take over so he could help prepare the medieval part of the wedding) , all of there other relatives (but not Henry Yugi Tudor's because they were dead) , and the rest of May and Brendan's children.

"Mario and Link, I'm so proud of you!" , May said while hugging them both. Brendan put one hand on Mario's shoulder than one hand on Link's shoulder.

"Link, Mario, the time has come were you are both grown men, so therefore once you get your wife in a house you must do it to produce off spring!", Brendan said while looking down at Mario and Link. Mario and Link laughed.

"Don't worry Dad, you won't have a problem with becoming a grandpa. Though I do fear for Zelda, I hope she doesn't die in child birth considering it is always a risk." , Link said.

"Very true.", Henry Yugi Tudor said sadly, remembering that his wife Elizabeth Tea of York died in child birth.

"Im a sure she wonta die ah!", Mario comforted Link.

Marik looked at Mai. "Hey, Mai, do you think we can try to have another child; considering Yugi will never age therefore he'll never be able to get married and have children?"

"Sure Marik, infact I was about to ask you the same thing." , Mai replied. Then all of a sudden Max ran in the room. (May and Brendan asked Max to be on the look out for the brides)

"The brides are here! Everyone get in your positions!", Max exclaimed. Then everyone got in their positions and the wedding cermony began. Mario and Link stood on one side of the alter while Peach and Zelda stood on the other. Mario and Peach held hands, and Link and Zelda held hands. Then Henry Yugi Tudor came behind them and opened the Bible, after what seemed like an hours worth of talk he declared that the groom may kiss the bride. So Link kissed Zelda and Mario kissed Peach. Henry Yugi Tudor looked at the two couples.

"Now to legitamize this marriage, you must consummate it! May your marriage be a happy and fruitful one!", Henry Yugi Tudor said. Link and Zelda and Mario and Peach look at each other excited. Link and Zelda set off to their honey moon destination, Lake Hylia, while Mario and Peach set off to their destination, Pinnata Park. The wedding had ended.


End file.
